odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Ushi Dorobou
Ushi Dorobou (牛泥棒) is a collaboration unit between nine female odorites known to create original choreography with a cool, sexy atmosphere. 'Concept' Combining sexy style with grunge hip hop, Ushi Dorobou is iconic for their sensual hip hop choreography to popular Umetora VOCALOID originals. The girls' flashy outfits and fearless personas show the sexy side of hip hop odottemita. Ushi Dorobou utilizes all 9 women to create strikingly intricate formations to enhance their fierce choreography. They film their covers in dark rooms with bright light, creating a high contrast to enhance their edgy atmosphere. 'Appearance & Personality' Miume is most popular for her watery movements and short, white hair. Blending controlled execution and swift transitions with a charismatic charm, she gives a striking sensual performance. She often Ushi Dorobou productions strong with a center formation. Kamen Liar 217 is the most grungy of the members with a tomboyish attitude and loose dance style. She has chest length, brown hair with blunt bangs and tips, revealing her careless and fun attitude. Niina preserves the grunge theme of the unit. Reichel most often wears a crop top for the Ushi Dorobou collaborations, enhancing her femininity in contrast to her tomboyish appearance and attitude. In appearance, she often sports short, boyish hair and a happy smile. She brings a bouncy dance style and bright smile, lightening the mood in Ushi Dorobou videos. Pan2 is most notable for her brown ponytail and girly fashion, dancing with a simple and happy flair. She is most seen in a skirt, sprinkling her sweet style in Ushi Dorobou productions. Kotarou's careless attitude augments her loose, muted dance style. Her mature cheekbones strengthen her fashion forward clothing and hair style, maintaining the bluntly edgy image of the unit. Nora owns a slight tomboyish aspect to her girly style. Her intense hip movements showcase the sexy Ushi Dorobou theme with jazz. Azuma's cute face and long hair emit a more jazzy side to the unit, while maintaining a mature dance and fashion style. Sacchaso's adorably spunky attitude, fashion, and dance style are balanced with her sweet smile. Her short hair and wide face work with her muted dance style to soften Ushi Dorobou's intensity. Katou is most seen in a high, light brown ponytail and shorts. She has a more jagged and less flowing dance style than the others, working with her girly look to add spunk to the Ushi Dorobou atmosphere. 'Dance Style' Ushi Dorobou incorporates locking, waacking, and hip hop into their original choreography. Their flowing movements and bold hits ripple in fusion with the music. Working together, the 9 women move in intricate formations to create perfect synergy and transition that poses a challenge for many covering groups to replicate. 'History' Ushi Dorobou formed in 2013 as a combination of Kousokunekokamen, the girls from Nyantaro Project, the popular duo of Katou and Azuma, and Miume. These groups each show their individual style in their first original choreography of "Ifuudoudou" from 2:20 to 2:36. This video has gained over 1 milion views on NND, and continues to be an extremely popular dance within the odottemita tag. Although their covers of "WINE BERRY" and "Gigantic O.T.N." were popular, Ushi Dorobou's next iconic choreography was "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" , which had a similar sexy music and dance style as Ifuudoudou. In August 2015, they released a new original choreography to an original Umetora song written for the group. Azuma did not take part in this cover, making it 8 girls instead of 9. Ushi Dorobou has performed at Cho Party 2, 3, and Cho Party 2015, all at which they were received extremely well due to their popularity. Members # Miume # Kamen Liar 217 # Reichel # Pan2 # Kotarou # Nora # Azuma # Sacchaso # Katou List of Dances (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.02.18) (Original Choreography) # "Ifuudoudou" (for Busy People) (2013.06.08) (Original Choreography) # "WINE BERRY" (2013.06.09) (Original Choreography) # "Gigantic O.T.N." (2013.07.29) (Original Choreography) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Cellphone Paranoia Girl (lol)) (2014.04.03) (Original Choreography) # "BURNING" (2015.08.16) (Original choreography) }} Sample Video Gallery Ushi dorobou.jpg Ushi dorobou cellphone.jpg Ari ki full cho party 3 cast.jpg|Full Cho Party 3 Cast CMh4TzsUwAA2Iy3.jpg|Ushi Dorobou as seen in "BURNING" Trivia * "Ushi Dorobou" literally translates as "Cattle Thief." External links * Katou's Twitter * Azuma's Twitter * Miume's Twitter * 217's Twitter * Reichel's Twitter * Pan2's Twitter * Kotaro's Twitter * Nora's Twitter * Sacchaso's Twitter Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Groups Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Groups Category:NND Odorite Category:Ushi Dorobou Category:Kamen Liar 217 Category:Miume Category:Sacchaso